Wont back down
by CynthiaaRosee
Summary: Bella lives on the Rez with the gang. What happens when the gang finds the legends true? What if she was more different than she thought? What do the cullens have to say about it? Story better than summary OOC Bella/Paul
1. HA! I'm first!

**Ok please don't yell at me. I just love making stories fro you guys :) so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do…. Not own Twilight :'(**

**Bpov:**

I'm Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan tribal council member. Today we have a meeting with everyone. I live on the Rez and my best friend is Jacob Black. I'm currently walking towards the bonfire. Billy then spoke.

"Ok boys we have news. There are vampires coming to town, and yes they are real. And yes that also means the wolf legends are true too. You boys will soon catch a fever and lose your temper quickly, and then you phase. You only phase when you are mad. So when you catch a fever let us know and you will be pulled out of school for a while." Billy explained.

I felt the need to speak. "How come only boys? That is so unfair!" I yelled.

Emily and Leah nodded in agreement. I think I was standing too close to the bonfire because I felt so hot.

"Sorry bells but that is how it is. We don't control who gets phased." I don't know why I was acting like this but for some reason I was fuming. Next thing I know everything turned black. I woke up in my bed. How did I get there? Why is Jacob in the corner of my room, sleeping, on my rocking chair? I sat up and took off the wet rag on my head. I moved the covers and suddenly Jacob woke up.

"Oh hey bells how are you feeling?" He asked coming to sit on my bed.

"Really hot."Jacob chuckled. Probably thinking about the other meaning. Perv.

"So Jacob did you get the _fever_ yet?" I was so mad that only the boys get to become wolfs. I still feel I'm over reacting but I'm mad.

"Nope, no one has." He said with a frown.

"Ugh." I grunted while getting up and heading to the kitchen with Jacob following. I cooked us some bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"Mmm Bells. Sooooo good!" He exclaimed while stuffing more eggs down his throat. I giggled then headed up stairs and put on shorts and a blue tank top. I came down stairs and we walked to Sam and Emily's house with Jacob. When we got there the gang was already there: Quil, Embry, Sam, Paul, Jared, Emily, and Leah.

"Hey guys." I said to them as me and Jacob walked in.

We got a chorus of "Hey bells, Jake." We all decided to hang out by the forest.

"Dude, I seriously can't wait till I become a wolf. Haha girls don't get to be one." Quil said smugly.

I filled with rage and next thing you know I was a wolf. My clothes shredded and I looked down to see big paws wit fur. The girls held smiles, Jacob was shocked along with the other boys but Quil also held a pout. Jacob cam and hugged me and I licked the side of his face.

He smiled. "Ew Bella your slobber is all over my face. Yuck!" He said still smiling, while wiping it off. Everyone laughed. I no longer felt angry and suddenly I was human… and naked. The boys gawked while the girls shielded their eyes. I blushed and ran behind a tree.

"Jacob stop looking at me naked and get me some clothes!" He shook out of his trance, smirked and ran.

"Dam Bella thanks for the show." Embry said.

"Yea thanks Bella. I liked the view." Quil said smirking. I phased into a wolf again and I stepped out from behind the tree. I growled at Quil and Embry and they were shaking with fear. I held my stance, growling at them and the girls giggled. Jared laughed and came over to me and pet behind my ear. Man that felt good. I sighed with comfort and lay on my paws. Jared sat next to me scratching and petting me. I then had see Jacob running with clothes in his hand and Billy, and Charlie coming. Jacob sat on the opposite side of me that Jared was by and did the same Jared was doing on that side. I made sure I held anger so I wouldn't phase back to human. Charlie was smiling along with Billy.

"Looks like Bella is the first to phase and first girl ever to phase." Billy said. Sam started sweating all of a sudden. He was turning. I got up, grabbed the clothes with my mouth, and ran behind the tree. I phased back and put the clothes on. It was a white tank top and black shorts and… bra and underwear? Jacob black did _not_ just go through that draw. He will die. I stood in front of Jacob. Then I slapped him.

"OW! What the hell Bella? And since you are a wolf now, you have more strength so that hurt!"He yelled while rubbing his cheek.

"Good, that is what you get for looking at me naked and going through my bra and underwear draw." I stated. He smirked. He _smirked_? Grrrr. I walked over to Charlie, Billy, Sam, and Emily.

"He is going through the change. I wanna see if I can make it happen faster. Everyone stand far back." Everyone moved back as told including me.

"Hey Sam, guess you are pathetic and spineless since you still haven't phased. Why would Emily wanna be with you?"I said. He snapped and phased. He went to charge at me but I phased and tackled him to the floor. But not before quickly taking my clothes off. He calmed down and phased to human.

"Bella, how could you?" He said with hurt. I then went behind the tree, phased, dressed and came towards him.

"I didn't mean it I was just trying to make you mad." I said chucking him some clothes Jacob brought just in case. Jacob surprisingly brought clothes for everyone just in case. Sam got dressed and came to me and hugged me. "Thank you for your encouragement" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and smiled. Then Jacob started sweating. Another one?

"Get. Off. Her."Jacob growled. Sam backed up and everyone else did too because they knew what I was going to do.

"Why? I'd rather hug him than you." And surprisingly that was all it took and he phased. I snatched my clothes off and phased tackling Jacob who was going to attack human Sam. Sam couldn't phase tht good yet so that is why he was human. Jacob struggled against my grip. I licked the side of his face and he stopped struggling. He phased back to human and I quickly got off him. He out clothes on and smiled at my wolf form.

"Wow Bells already learned how to phase when she wants." My dad Charlie said. I once again went behind the tree, phased, and got dressed. We went to Jacob and Billy's house and hung out. Jacob, Sam, and I ate like no tomorrow. We figured it's a wolf thing. After hanging out I went home with dad and went to sleep.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Readable?**

**Review!**

**Oh and if you want the next chapter I need to know if you guys want this to be**

**EdwardxBella?**

**Or**

**JacobxBella?**


	2. Oh  Hell  NO

**Hello humans ^_^ So since no one has really decided what couple, I picked(: I hope everyone likes it and after reading my first chapter it sounds a little tacky and my writing style has changed since then . Well here's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy!  
P.s. Last chapter took place on a Friday. So when Bella wakes up, it's Saturday.  
****Disclaimer:**** I sadly do not own Twilight, but this sure as hell is my plot! (:**

BPOV

I woke up to the sun shining in through my window. HOLY SHIT! Sun! Ahh that means the beach! I forward a text to the gang telling them to meet at First beach at 1:00, giving everyone an hour and a half to get ready. I picked out my midnight blue bikini with black short-shorts to wear over it. I put the shower on to hot and let my muscles relax under the heat. I washed my body and hair with my vanilla body soap and strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I got out and let my hair air dry. I got dressed and then after my hair dried I put it in a high ponytail. I let out my side bangs and blew them out so they hung on the side of my face. I looked at the clock and seen that it was 12:45 so I grabbed an apple, left a note for Charlie, and got in my black, Aston martin dbs.  
I pulled up into First beach where I seen everyone hanging out. I grabbed my bag and started walking towards them. Did I mention besides me, Jake, and Sam; Paul, Jared, and Leah phased? Well, now you know. Paul and Jared were arguing over which was better: Xbox 360 or ps3. And they phased… They're such idiots. There is no denying it. And Leah well… Sam imprinted on Emily, which is like this weird love at first sight thing and let's just say Sam and Emily were fooling around and Leah had a MAJOR crush on Sam. Well more like in love with him. Emily is Leah's cousin and she pretty much exploded when she walked in on them … fooling around. Leah felt so betrayed my Emily because Emily knew about how Leah felt about him so they are not on speaking terms.  
Since we can see into each other's minds I have seen me in my wolf form. I am pure white with red paws and red ear tips. Paul is silver with a long off-white streak; Sam is Pure black; Jake is multiple shades of brown mixed together on different parts of him; Jared is mahogany with black paws; Leah is pure brown.

I was a couple of steps away from everyone when I felt someone's arms wrap around me and then fling me over their shoulder. I didn't hear them coming because I zoned out. I struggled against their grip as they walked towards the ocean. I recognized their scent, it was Paul.  
"Let me go you fucking beast!" I yelled while pounding my fists on his back.  
He chuckled as he responded with a,"Nope."  
He kept walking and I lifted my head up to see the gang looking at us, laughing.  
"You asshole's, help me!" I yelled at them while thrashing a little more as I heard the ocean's waves coming closer and closer.  
They all kept laughing. I pinched Paul's ass.  
"Ouch. What the fuck, Bella? I know you like what you see, but can you keep your hands off the goods?" He said laughing. I could feel the laughs vibrate his body.  
He threw me in the ocean but I ended up pulling him down with me while hysterically laughing. We got up and started splashing around but then our eyes met. My whole world stopped. It was like everything revolved around him. It felt like my gravity was pulling towards him and nothing else mattered.

"Oh, Fuck…" We whispered at the same time. I turned my eyes away eventually, to see the gang each figure out what just happened. Paul and I just imprinted on each other.

**I know this is REALLY short and I hate having it this short but I'm not sure if anyone likes this story so I don't wanna write a huge chapter for nothing.  
Review and you shall have your own shirtless Paul(:**


	3. What am I gonna do

**Hey I'm so, so sorry for not updating in so long and hopefully I still have people reading this or some new readers, but thank you guys who have been waiting. Well, here is the new chap !**

**BPOV**

"Shit... I gotta go." Paul said and ran out of the water, past everyone and into his truck. I watched his truck speed away and my heart pang with hurt. I looked back at the gang again and they just stared at me with pity, except Jacob.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!" He bellowed out.

"Jacob, you know I don't fucking control this shit. This is not my fault!"

"You were supposed to be with ME. Not that fuck up of a guy. I don't understand how this COULD HAPPEN." he kicked the sand and huffed.

I stormed out of the water and walked up to him to the point where our chests were almost touching. I looked up at him with rage, "JACOB! How DARE you ! I can't control on who the fuck I imprint on but NEWS FLASH, I'm not some piece of property and I sure as hell don't belong to you. Obviously I wasn't supposed to be with you and Paul is NOT a fuck up so DON'T talk about my imprint like that, Black."

He chuckled, "Funny how you're defending the fuck up when the he sped out of here like a bat out of hell. Alright, Bells. I don't wanna lose you as my best friend..." he mumbled at the end with sadness in his eyes.

"Well you just did." I said, my voice dripping with venom and hurt as I stormed away into my car and sped off.

**PPOV**

_Shit, shit, shit..._

I can't believe I just imprinted on BELLA! Sweet, funny, caring, beautiful Bella... _No, stop it Paul._ I can't think of her like that. I can't let her be forced into my life like this. She deserves so much better. I'm just hot-headed, no good Paul. I'll just avoid her and give her the cold shoulder. Fuck, even the thought of that hurts my chest. I pulled up to my house and went inside. I grabbed a bag of chips and sat on my couch.

What am I gonna do...

**I know this was short but I promise it will be longer next time.**


End file.
